Sacrifice
by NoMercy68
Summary: Hector gets captured, and trades spots with Paris. AchillesHector Slash and whatever I feel like. More chapters to come..
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hector had always loved his little brother from the moment he was born. He would always sacrifice something for Paris. His money, his reputation, and now possibly his life.  
The war between Troy and Greece had been waging on for some time now. Hectors men and him were planning to sneak up on the Greek camp and attack them at dawn. Hector would lead them to battle that morning if it wasn't for his father King Priam who ordered Hector to stay within the walls of Troy for that battle. King Priam was told by an oracle that Hector would die if he went to that battle. That the great Achilles would get revenge on Hector and kill him for Hector would have killed Achilles best friend Patroclus.

The oracle did not want choose sides to go on and having meet Achilles, knew he was a good man, even if most saw him as a brutal killer. So the oracle left Achilles name out of the prophecy that she told the King.

Hector was wearing his armor and his sword sheathed at his side. He was walking fast and breathing heavily. He grabbed the handles of both doors and pushed them back. All the talking ceased and all eyes were on him. His father and his closest compainons and noble men.

Hector walked towards his father until he was a few feet away from him.

"Why are my men leaving without me? And why won't they listen to any orders Im asking of them!" Hector yelled at his father, whom sat up straighter

"I've withdrawn you from this certain battle Hector. I was told by an oracle you would fall if you went to this one battle and I will NOT bury my son" King Priam stood up and walked towards Hector, putting his hands on Hectors shoulders.

"I love you son, and I will not watch fail" Priam said sternly

"I need to fight Father, I need to protect my men. I need to protect Troy" Hector moved back, away from his fathers arms. Which hung loosely in the air from his action.

"I am sorry Hector for keeping you away from this battle. But you will NOT go and fight in this one"

King Priam turned around and sat at his throne. Turning to a noble man, begining a conversation, next to him and ignoring him. Hector was furious. How dare his father withdraw him from the war and not tell him! Hector needed to protect his men and protect Troy! And his Father was just going to make him sit it out! Well, Hector wasn't going to sit this battle out! He was going to go down to the shore and fight along side his people.

"I will not stand for this Father! Your my Father and the King of Troy but I am Troys warrior and they need me down there! I will fight and you cannot stop me!" That got his Fathers attention who looked at him faintly.

Hector spun around and was halfway to the door when he heard his Fathers voice call for the guards. Two husky looking men grabbed him tightly when he tried to fight them off.

"GET OFF ME!" Hector screamed trying desperatly to fight them off. Everyone was watching him again as he was growing tired. He looked at his Father who had a sad look in his eyes and looked away when he saw Hector staring at him. They put shackles on his wrists and ankles and took him to King Priams bedchamber. Not putting him in his own bedchamber becasue Andromache was in there with Astyanax. Hector was screaming obscene things at the guards when they tied him to his Fathers bed post ,and took off the shackles around his ankles but not around his wrists, so he could rest on the oversized bed. They snorted at him and walked out closing the door.

"Damm them" He whispered. How was he going to get out of this? Should he just wait until he was freed again and wait until the next battle? No! I cannot have my men die! He looked around his Fathers room for anything he could use to get out of this. He looked at the drawer next to the bed. The corners looked sharp enough.

He pushed his body in a position trying to get closer to the drawer. He succesfully got close enough and pushed the rope on the edges of the drawer as he pushed down harder and harder trying to break free. Hector started panting as he put all his strength in the rope wrapped around his wrists, which was still tied to the bed post. His wrists broke free from the rope and he panted heavily and laid his head on the bed post, looking at the ceiling. Thinking over what his Father said about the oracle, and him dying if he went. He shook his head and got up walking towards the Kings closet. He wasn't able to move his hands much since they were still shackled together by heavy metal. Hector looked at all his Fathers swords and daggers. Choosing a dagger, he tried to rid free from the shackles on his wrists, but knew it was pointless since it was extremely strong.

Hector walked towards the door and opened the door slightly ajar and could hear the guards talking loudly down the hall.

"Well, what will the King do?" asked a young looking guard

"He can't do much since most of the Trojans are retreating and they say hes already been captured" Said the other scruffy looking guard

Whos been captured? My Father? Whats going on? Who are they talking about?

Hector leaned closer to the door.

"Hes pretty weak, hes probably already been killed"

"Why, would they already kill the Prince when they could use him as a ransome?"

Hector gasped, Prince? Prince Paris? MY Paris! They've captured Paris?! I HAVE to do something or they'll kill him or torture him! It was already becoming evening. He would have to wait until it was dark and then he could go and save Paris. Obviously he would get noticed if he somehow went out the window. So that left the door..

* * *

**Ya I know its pretty bad but please leave a comment! Good or bad I need to know how my writing is! Chapter 2 will come soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

He turned the blade so that he was holding the point of the dagger. Hector crept behing the younger guard while the older one was looking away Hector hit the guard upside the head with the hilt of the dagger knocking him unconscious.

"aagghh" Hector touched his cheek there was a big gash that was bleeding fast, Hector had forgotten about the other guard.

"So you break free and creep up on us? While the lads back was turned? Thats very unnoble like of you Prince" The guard taunted, lifting his sword to Hectors throat.

" I need to go and fight with my men" He stated with a grim look

"Well, Prince your not going anywhere. So why don't you just take your highness self and go sleep in your Daddy's nice, warm bed" The guard snarled at him

A few hours ago these guards would be down on their knees and praising him but now they taunt and threaten him? Isn't that a nice change.

"Your going to let me go or I'll end up doing something I'll regret" The guard smiled softly

"I don't think you know who your speaking to Prince of Troy. Don't you remember seeing my face?" He asked slyly

He was right, he had seen this man somewhere. But where? Ahh, He was at all the events with his Father. His Fathers closest noble man. How could he forget? I forget his name, Lord something.. I really need to pay attention more..

"I'll take that as you don't know. I am Lord Laertes"

"Well I do remember seeing your face. You and my Father are very close aren't you."

"Why, yes we are and your Father tells me everything about you and your brother."

Hector looked towards the sky, it was getting dark. He had to get out of this or hear about how his brother was killed. Hector looked at down at the sword the man still held to his neck and back up at Lord Laertes, whom lifted his eyebrows at Hector.

"Planning an escape are we now?" Laertes asked amused

"Hmm..I dunno you tell me" Hector turned to his right swiftly and knocked down Laerteses sword and dodged a punch from him, and whacked him on the head. Succesfully knocking him out.

"You were a tough one weren't you" Hector snorted looking at the mans unconsiece form and grabbed the guards bodies and hid them in his Fathers bed. Laughing silently to himself at the sight before him of them spooning in the Kings bed. Hector took one of his Fathers cloaks, which covered his face perfectly. Sneaking past servents and drunken warriors throught the shadows and finally made it out of Troys walls. Hector looked at the stables and waged a war in his mind whether he should take a horse but decided against it and walked instead. Looking up at the full moon in the sky, lighting up the ocean. Making it look black and white.

Hector looked at all the tents and sleeping men on the shore. It finally hit him. How was he going to find Paris from all of these tents? It would probably be morning when he finally found Paris. But decided to just start looking through the tents anyway not realising the danger he was putting himself in.

Hector looked inside of at least twenty tents or more and looked up seeing a tent far away from the others. He walked closer to this one, it seemed different from the other tents as if trying to get away from everone else. The only thing Hector could hear now was the waves rocking against the shore. Hector held out his dagger just incase and pulled back the flaps and quietly walked in. His eyes had to ajust to the darkness and when he did he could see an outline of a muscular man lying on a bed of furs and a smaller figure tied to a post. The realization hit him, it was Paris.

* * *

_Sorry for all the inconvenienes!! I took forever to update, sorry!_


End file.
